


Playing Dressup

by lasairfhiona



Series: Slice of Life (Original Fiction) [1]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has to go to a Christmas party and enlists his best friend to go with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dressup

He was forty-two years old.  He'd work for the FBI for nearly 20 years and he _still_ hated the annual company Christmas party.  If it was a wearing jeans and relaxing in a local pub kind of thing like he celebrated with members of his team, it wouldn't be so bad.  But no, it was a wear your suit, bring the spouse, glad hand the higher-ups kind of thing.  He didn't have a spouse, never would in the traditional definition of things. But if he *had* to go to this shindig, he'd torture his best friend and make Tara come with him. While she hated playing dress up as much as he did, she was good at the schmoozing and getting people to talk.  He'd often teased her she was in the wrong business because of it.

He had his Black Armani suit hanging on the back of his closet door as he perused through his ties.  Between Tara and his brothers he had quite the collection of loud and obnoxious ties some of which were holiday specific.  Pulling out his Christmas ties, he flipped through them until he came upon his dancing snowman tie that blinked. Holding it up to the dove grey shirt he had on he smiled. No sense in totally conforming.  He didn't get to the position he held in the Bureau by not knowing how to conform to some respect.

"You are not wearing that thing."

"You gave it to me," Greg said as he turned to look at this old friend and whistled when he saw her.  "Damn woman, you look incredible," he told her as he took in her _little_  black dress that clung to every curve and accentuated her bustline and legs.  Her wild curly red hair had been tamed back into a knot at the nape of her neck.

"Just because I gave it to you, doesn't mean I'm going to let you wear it to the part tonight."

"Okay _'Smarty Pants'_ you pick one," he told her as she looked through his ties, hoping she'd let him play a little bit. 

"Here.  This one."

Greg caught the tie she tossed at him and smiled again.  Oh she was going to let him play all right.  The tie she'd picked was black with Christmas lights.  It looked plain until he pushed a button and activated the twinkling lights.  "Heh, heh, heh... I like the way you think."

"Hey, if we have to play dress up, we might as well have fun with it."

This was why they were friends. She knew him like he knew himself and sometimes even better.  


End file.
